Angel in Disguise ::Kaim::
by Kaim
Summary: Kai and Max, after playing Truth or Dare, are Dared to go to the prom, dressed as girl, with Tyson and Rei. Yaoi folks. KT & MR R
1. What I Do For You

Soran: Aw yes, another fic.  
  
Siren: But this ones different!!  
  
Soran: Cause it has.....Yaoi!!!!!!  
  
Subaru: Thank the lords!!  
  
Eve: I've been telling you guys to do one, and you never listen to m- ::Thrown in random closet::  
  
Siren: Now that shut her up.  
  
Soran: I don't own anything.  
  
Siren: I don't either.  
  
Subaru: Unfortunately.....I don't.  
  
Eve: ::Yelling from closet:: I DO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: No you don't.  
  
Eve: ........::Thinking::.......Damn.  
  
Siren: The fic will contain yaoi {As you know. ^-^!!}, lemons later!!, humor, adult things, and some very bad language. K/T & M/R{My fav couple!!!}.  
  
****************  
New Changes  
****************  
  
Kaim: The username Soran, has been kicked off of Fanfiction.net. Sucks Ne? {An: Was Soran}  
  
Chibi: So we changed or names to these. {An: Was Subaru.}  
  
Kaim: Well that sucked. Should have paid more attention to the Tos.  
  
Chibi: Well duh!!!  
  
Kaim: We will continue this fic and others under the user name Kaim.  
  
Chibi: Well, we needed to change or e-mail adresses anyway, we forgot the password. T-T!!  
  
Kaim: Now...To work on chapter two of this fic.....Please R&R.  
  
*************************  
Chapter 1: What I do for you  
*************************  
  
"You cheater!!!!!! Thats unfair, I want a rematch!!!!!!" A blond pouted, throwing a controller out of his small hands. "Come on Ty!!!!! You somehow cheated, you cheater!!" The blond glared at an older boy beside him.  
  
"Don't be such a sore looser." Said Tyson, who only made the blond madder.  
  
"Looser?! You cheated!!!!!!" Max screamed out, still pouting.  
  
"You'll live." The blond then threw a pillow at him. "Ow, hey watch it!!" He said, only to be smacked with another pillow.  
  
"I'll show you sore looser." Max pounced on the older boy, continually hitting him with a blue pillow.  
  
The two were engaged in a battle of pillows. Soon the room, including the boys, were filled with feathers. They both panted, tired from smacking one another with a pillow. "Now, if you ladys are done, we may be able to continue are game." They both glared towards another teen, who only glared back.  
  
"Shut it Kai."  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"Screw you back!!" The two teens shut it and glared.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Weezle."  
  
"Chicken ass."  
  
"Triangle ass."  
  
"Lard ass." They once again shut up and glared. Max watched in amusement, finding this all hilarious.  
  
Another teen walked into the room. He stared at the two glaring teens. He padded over to Max. "They at it again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
After 5 minutes the two teens sat up, not wanting to disturb the glaring contest. "I'm going for a walk." Rei whispered to the blond.  
  
"I'll go with you." Max said. The two walked out, leaving the glaring teens.  
  
Now about an hour later, they stopped glaring. "Your still a weezle."  
  
"Well your still a chicken ass." Kai said.  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both looked up, seeing Rei and Max glaring at the both of them.  
  
"He started it." Said Tyson.  
  
"No you did." Kai said.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to."  
  
"Di-" Both teens were met with a pillow in the face. {An: Lots of pillows...Which makes lots of feathers. ^-^!!!}  
  
"Both of you shut up!!" They closed there mouths, but continued to glare. "There, how about a game?" Rei asked.  
  
"Ooh ooh!!!" Tyson got excited and started to jump up and down. "I know, I know!!!"  
  
"What?" Asked Max.  
  
"Truth or Dare!!"  
  
"Thats a great idea!!" Said Rei, and Max agreed.  
  
Kai sulked at the idea. "I think thats a horrible game."  
  
"Sourpuss." Said Tyson.  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Chicken." Kai glared at Tyson.  
  
"What the hell did you call me?!"  
  
"You heard me you chicken wuss!!" Tyson said, glaring.  
  
Kai returned the glare. "Fine, I'll play your damn game."  
  
"Good, cause I'm going to get revenge on you." Tyson whispered to himself.  
  
They all got in a circle. "Since Tyson thought of the idea, I think Ty should go first."  
  
Tyson grinned. "Alright, Rei truth or dare?"  
  
The neko-jin thought for a moment. "Truth."  
  
Tyson pouted. "Your no fun, but fine. Have you ever made out with anyone?" Tyson grinned. 'Better start off small, then grow along. *Evil laugh*'  
  
"Not really, shared a few kisses, but nothing much." Max looked away, which made Tyson grin again. "Alright...Kai truth or dare."  
  
"I still think this is a stupid game....But truth."  
  
Rei pouted. "Alright, who do you like the best in this room?"  
  
Kai raised one eye brow. "Do I have to answer?"  
  
"Yes." Everybody said.  
  
"Fine.....I guess you, Rei."  
  
"Sure." Said Rei, knowing that it was a lie.  
  
"Max, truth or dare."  
  
The blond smiled. "Dare." At least he wasn't acting like a wuss like the others.  
  
But, the answer only made Kai smirk. "I dare you to...." He thought a moment, which just added suspense. ".....Kiss Rei."  
  
The two teens blushed. 'I knew I should of picked truth.' Thought the blond. He crawled over to the neko-jin and gently put a soft kiss upon the teens lips. The two broke apart and blushed. "Uhh....Ty, truth or dare."  
  
Tyson chuckled, seeing the dark blush on both there pale cheeks. "I'll go with truth."  
  
"What do you think of Kai?"  
  
Tyson pouted. "Jerk, bastard, anything around that area." 'Sexy beast, sex kitten, anything around there.'  
  
"Sure." Max chuckled out.  
  
Ty turned towards the neko-jin. "Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare." Rei said.  
  
"I dare you to..." 'Hmm...What to do, what to do....*Evil laughter*' ".....French, Max."  
  
"Why are you picking on us?" Both Rei and Max said.  
  
"Cause....We can." The other two replied. Rei sat up.  
  
"Do you want a show or something?" The shrugged. He sighed, but walked over to the blond and kissed him, sticking his tongue into the other mouth.  
  
They pulled back once air was needed. The neko-jin resumed his spot. "Kai, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." He said, once again.  
  
'Shit, I was going to embarrass him, but oh well.' "If you had to admit your feelings to another, what would you say?"  
  
"Nothing really, I'll wait for what they would say." He sighed.  
  
Max sat up. "I have an idea. Me and Rei want to dare you, right now!"  
  
Tyson became curious. "Whats the dare?"  
  
"Can't say intill you want to be dared." Tyson was about to protest, when Kai stood up.  
  
"If we get dared, you get dared."  
  
Rei and Max sulked. "I...guess." They both said.  
  
"Perfect." Kai whispered tom himself.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Tyson said, shocked.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "You'll live."  
  
"We go first." Said Max.  
  
"Fine by us."  
  
The two both smirked. "We dare you to....go together for the up coming prom."  
  
Tyson sulked. "but-"  
  
"Deal....Now for your dare." Kai smirked.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Rei.  
  
"First, you have to come with us to the prom." They nodded, listening to his word. "But..Theres one little catch..." They leaned in closer, cause he began to whisper. "Max, you'll be dressed up as a girl."  
  
The two gasped. "What do you mean by that?!" Screamed Max.  
  
"Just like it sounds. You need to be dressed up like a girl."  
  
"But...Who will my date be? I can't go with a girl! They'll actually think I'm a girl!!"  
  
"Hn." Kai smirked.  
  
Max began to pout. "Why do I have to be a girl?"  
  
"Cause your the youngest." He continued to pout. "And you do have someone, Rei."  
  
The two blushed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why else would we want you to kiss and do that dare?" Said Kai, and soon Tyson started to agree. "Now, a dares a dare."  
  
"Fine." Both said. "But you got to do your own dare."  
  
The two got up, starting to leave. "Oh, and not only during the prom do you have to look like a girl...But for the remainder of the year." Tyson said, feeling proud that he got revenge on Max from earlier.  
  
Max sulked again. "I hate you guys...Why must it be the cute, innocent one."  
  
Rei pushed him towards the exit. "Come on, we better find you some clothes." He smirked, and turned towards the other two. "If we have to be together, then you do as well."  
  
"You just had to say the rest of the year." Kai said towards Tyson.  
  
"Hey, I wanted part in the dare."  
  
"But, did you have to suggest that idea?" Asked Kai.  
  
Tyson thought for a moment. "Hey, I'm not going to be the uke, you are."  
  
"Why me?!" Kai pouted.  
  
"Cause your younger by a month." Tyson said, feeling proud once again.  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kai continued to pout. "What I do for you."  
  
***************  
End of Chapter 1  
***************  
  
Soran: Hehe, were finished with the first chapter.  
  
Siren: Yay!!!!!!  
  
Eve: ::Still in closet:: How long do I have to be in here?!  
  
Subaru: Hopefully forever, and I think Siren will be joining you.  
  
Siren: Eep!! ::Hides behind Soran:: Don't touch me.  
  
Subaru: ::Glaring::  
  
Soran: Hehe. 


	2. Don't Hate Me Because I'm Beautiful

Kaim: {An: Was Soran.} I knew I shouldn't of listen to Siren.  
  
Siren: Yes, just blame it all on me.  
  
Chibi: {An: Was Subaru.} Well, we need to blame someone.  
  
Eve: It wasn't my falt you were kicked off FF.net.  
  
Kaim: ::Crying:: I had so many reviews.  
  
Chibi: ::Crying also:: I know!!!!  
  
Siren:......We don't own anything.  
  
Eve: Don't you wish we did?  
  
Siren:...Me, not you.  
  
Chibi: Warnings in last chappie.  
  
*****************************************  
Chapter 2: Don't Hate me Because I'm Beautiful  
*****************************************  
  
Max walked along the side walk, still upset over the dare. "Why is it always me?"  
  
Rei chuckled. "Well, you are the youngest one, and also the smaller one."  
  
Max pouted. "But you look more like a girl."  
  
"Whats that suppose to mean?"  
  
Max smiled. "Nothing."  
  
The stopped at Max's house, and said there good-byes. Max quickly went into his room, and sat on his bed. 'Great, how am I going to look like a girl?' He thought. He closed his eyes tightly, and knew of one solution. 'I'm going to need help....From a girl.' He thought sadly. 'Lets see, who's on the list. Emily?....No.....Hilary.......Hell no....But, theres only one left...Mariah. She'll probably give me something pink. Gah!!!! I hate pink...But...maybe she won't give me something pink....Hopefully she won't.' He sat up, and gazed outside his window.  
  
'So, I'll call Mariah and asked her if she can help me....But won't she not help me because I'm going with Rei to the prom....Well its not my falt, I was dared to....Maybe she won't help me. Damn, then who will help me?......Alright, if Mariah won't help me then I'll go to Hilary....This is going to turn out really bad.' He sat up, hearing his phone ring. He quickly grabbed the gray phone and answered. "Hello?"  
  
***********  
Max's POV  
***********  
  
"Hey, its me."  
  
"Kai?!" Well this is shocking.  
  
"Don't be too shocked. I called to ask you something."  
  
Very shocking. "What is it?"  
  
"Well...I need help to look like a girl."  
  
"You too?" I thought....Oh, he doesn't want to ruin his reputation. "Well, I'm going to see Mariah, you could see Hilary or Emily."  
  
"...Not Emily....I guess Hilary." {An: I have nothing against Emily, I just don't know who that well, I know the others though.} "Well...Thanks, I guess." I listened as he hung up the phone, and did so myself. What are we going to do about school?....Guess I'm a new student...Just peachy.  
  
I sat up, running a hand through my messy blond hair. The alarm clock beside me wouldn't stop buzzing. I slam my fist on it, then fell back into my bed. Its Sunday.....The day I need to see Mariah...And 6 days away from the prom. I really didn't want to do this dare, but I have to. I got out of bed, still half asleep. I could smell bacon, but ignored the smell.  
  
I got on some loose pants and a long shirt then ran down stairs. I was greeted by my mom. She gave me a brush, then told me to brush my hair. I did so, then heard the phone ring. Seeing that my mom was busy, and she has to go to work, I picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Are you still half asleep, Max?"  
  
I couldn't help but smile at Rei's comment. "Yeah."  
  
"Well wake up. Were all going out for breakfast, want to come?"  
  
I looked towards my mom, who was drinking coffee. "Sure..Where at?"  
  
"I'll pick you up. Were going to Ty's first, then we'll see where will go. See you in 5." He hung up the phone. I did the same.  
  
I quickly put on my shoes. "Where are you going?"  
  
I looked towards my mom. "Were going out to breakfast."  
  
She nodded and walked past me. "Well, I'll see you tonight. Have fun." She kissed my head and walked off. She opened the door, and there stood Rei. "Maxie!!!!! Rei's here!!!"  
  
I blushed, from being embarrassed. I quickly walked to the door, and walked outside. I waved a hand towards my mom. She notice my blushed and giggled, but left. "You Ok, Max?"  
  
I looked up to Rei. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
He gave me a bright smile. "Alright then." We walked, heading towards Tyson house.  
  
We made it. The heat nearly killed us. Its suppose to be winter and its freaking hot!! We knocked in the dojo's door, then heard a loud crash. Kenny came running out, as well as Tyson. We looked at them in confusion. "Whats up?" I asked.  
  
Tyson sweat dropped but smiled. "Kai's just having an off day."  
  
"Well thats some off day!!" Kenny replied. "What did you do?"  
  
Tyson looked away, chuckling. "Oh nothing."  
  
We raised one eye brow in confusion and wonder. "Oh really?" I asked.  
  
"TYSON I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all sweat dropped as Kai came out with a large table. He threw it at Tyson, who ran behind me. I yelled as the table came towards me, but Rei pulled me out of the way. We closed our eyes as the table made contact with Tyson.  
  
"Ow." Tyson said, rubbing his head. "You don't have to be so mad."  
  
We could feel the anger coming off of Kai. "I don't have to be so mad?! I have all my reasons to me!!"  
  
He lunged at Tyson, who ran away. Tyson began to run around the dojo, with Kai at his tail. We watched in amusement. "I didn't do anything!!"  
  
"YES YOU DID!!!!!!!!" He jumped on Tyson. The two rolled down the grass, and...Into the water stream. We couldn't help but laugh.  
  
We watched as they got out, water dripping off of them. "Cold....Its cold...So cold." Tyson whispered, shivering.  
  
"Damn right." Kai agreed.  
  
"Well are we going to breakfast, or what?" Asked Kenny.  
  
"Yeah, right after we get changed." Said Tyson.  
  
Soon, they were out of the house...Well Kai was. He smirked, holding up Tyson's blade. Then there came a scream from the dojo. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?..........WHERE IS DRAGOON?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Next thing we saw was Tyson running out and chasing after Kai down the road.  
  
When we made it to the restaurant, we found that Kai had locked himself in the bathroom, with Tyson pounding on the door. "I'm not opening it."  
  
"You put pink paint all over my room!!! And you have Dragoon!! You not coming back alive!!!" We sweat dropped, and took out seats.  
  
"Well, it looks like I'm staying here then....Hey theres a window." Tyson then ran out of the restaurant and went to the window. Kai smirked and came out of the bathroom. He locked the door and took a seat by us, making sure to keep out Tyson sight.  
  
Tyson came back, then tried to open the bathroom door. "Kai are you still in there?!"  
  
There was no answer. He sighed and gave up. He took his seat, then realize that Kai was already sitting. Tyson glared and took a seat by him. "I will have revenge." He whispered.  
  
"Oh believe me, I will to." Kai whispered back.  
  
I then remembered that I need to call Mariah. "I'll be right back, I'm going to use the pay phone." I said, they nodded. Kai then got up and said the same thing and followed me.  
  
"We both used a pay phone. Mariah picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, its me Max."  
  
"Hey Maxie!!!!" I could here her cheerful tone. "Whats up?"  
  
"Umm.....I need some help...For the prom."  
  
I could here her chuckling. "What, have a problem kissing your date?" She joked.  
  
"No....I was dared to look like a girl....And I don't know what to do."  
  
"You mean....You need my help?...Of course I would help!!!!!!" I heard her giggle. "Come right over, and I'll help you out."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I hung up the phone, then waited for Kai to finish. "Yeah Hilary....Come on!!!! You know what to do!! I have no idea.....Alright.....Thanks...I guess." He hung up.  
  
"So, she going to help you?"  
  
"Yeah...She said to come right over." We walked back inside, seeing everybody already eating.  
  
"Hey, were going to be going." I said.  
  
"Where to?" Tyson asked.  
  
"For the prom, we need to find something to wair and how to look like a girl...So we got help." Said Kai.  
  
"Alright." Rei said.  
  
We began to leave, then Tyson stopped us. "What, no good bye kiss?" We turned around, and I blushed. He smirked. Kai walked over to him...Then smacked his head. "Ow." Said Tyson. He then looked at me. "Well, what about you? Not one for Rei?"  
  
I blushed again. "Its Ok, You don't have to." Rei said.  
  
I looked down, finding the floor amusing. Then...I gathered up my courage and kissed him on the forehead. Me and Kai then turned back around and left.  
  
"Thats not fair Kai!!!" I heard Tyson yelled out. "He got a kiss!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up, I'm still mad at you." Kai answered.  
  
I walked alone, heading towards Mariah's house. I knocked on her door softly. She answered, then smiled at me. "Hey maxie!!!"  
  
I smiled at her, and was pulled into her house. She put me on a chair in front of a mirror. "What exactly are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, first we need to fix your body up...Then we'll work on the clothes....Maybe something small....and tight." I blushed. She then got out some gel, water, a brush, and some scissors. Oh crap.  
  
She quickly applied water to my head, making my hair cling to my face. She began to brush it, "Ow...Hey thats hurts..Ow!!...I just said...Ow!!" I would yell out every so often. She ignored my complaints.  
  
"So, mind telling me why the hell you were dared to be like a girl?"  
  
"Well....We were at Tyson's place...me and him were playing video games. Then he cheated." He is such a cheater. "Then, he and Kai got into a staring contest after fighting. Me and Rei went on a walk, but when we came back they were fighting again. So, we asked to play a game. Tyson chose Truth or Dare. Then, it got scary. At the last minute, I asked if me and Rei could dare both of them. They agreed, only if they can have a dare....Ow!!..We dared them to go to the prom..And they dared me to be dressed as a girl."  
  
"Is that all? Who you going with?"  
  
"Well....They said I have to go with Rei."  
  
I felt a rough tug to my hair, and then heard something fall, maybe the brush. I looked around the seat. Mariah stared wide eyed but, quickly got her features back ."I'm alright." She said.  
  
"Maybe I should go to Emily."  
  
"Oh, you didn't know. She went to America for vacation." Mariah said.  
  
"Are you sure? You seem a little sick." I said.  
  
She smiled. "I'm alright, it Ok." She continued to brush my hair.  
  
I felt her apple the cold gel, making me jump. "Thats cold." I said. She just hummed to herself and applied more. Next she cut my front hair, but only a little bit. She took out something else, but I couldn't see. She applied it to my hair.  
  
"Hm, since you'll be going with Rei, maybe we should have a head band for you." She left the room, then soon came back. She tied a head band. "Alright, lets get you some clothes." She pulled me into her room. We walked over to her closet. Mariah then opened her closet. There were clothes everywhere!!  
  
She pulled out some, then told me to hold them. I notice one of the shirts I had was the one I first saw her in, but blue instead of pink. She then pushed me into a bathroom and told me to try on the clothings. I put the first one I saw on, which looked like was Rei wore, except more femine and blue. I got a chance to look at the head band, which I was surprised when I saw the water symbol on it. I smiled, then walked out. "That looks really good." She smiled. "I'm a better fashion designer then I knew." She then pulled out something and came forth to me.  
  
She opend the shirt and put something on my chest. I blushed once I realized what they were. "Mariah, do we have to go that far?" I asked.  
  
"Hey, guys like them big." She winked at me.  
  
"Whatever you say." I said. She pushed me back into the bathroom, to try on the other clothes.  
  
Soon, I was finish. Mariah handed me several shoes. "Here, take these. They'll match with your outfits." I nodded and took them. She handed me a bag, and I put all the stuff in it. "Now, one more thing."  
  
She pushed me back into the chair. "What now?"  
  
"Make up." I shivered, but was still as she applied make up to my face. "Yeah, that color is really good....Hmm.....Maybe purple is better..Yep purple it better...Ooh, purple IS good....Now the fingernails....Lets put purple....Yep, perfect....Purple is the best color." I gazed at my face and fingernails, and blushed.  
  
"That doesn't look anything like me." I whispered.  
  
She put a hand on her hip. "Now about your voice." I stared wide eyed. "I need you to put on a sweet, innocent, girl voice." She said. I tried, but it didn't work. "Your just in luck, I have these pills that will make you have a girl voice. Now go get changed back into the first outfit, so you don't look like a boy." I nodded and left.  
  
I could here her put the stuff in my bag, as I got dressed. I came out, and put on the shoes. She winked at me. "Yep, Rei will be impressed." I blushed.  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
"No problem. Say hi for Rei for me, will you?"  
  
"Sure." I said. She then walked me to her door.  
  
"Now, You going to have to out your hair up when its time for the prom. Oh and if anyone wants to now, your my sister." I nodded and said my good-byes. "See ya!!" She shut the door as I left.  
  
**********  
Kai's POV  
**********  
  
Why the hell am I going to be the girl?! I should look very gothic and embarrass Tyson, yeah thats why I'll do. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! This is going to be my revenge. I walked towards Hilary house, a while back me and Max parted.  
  
I knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer. She soon did, and pulled me in. She quickly pushed me to a chair, bringing out a brush and gel. "So, your going to the prom with someone?"  
  
"Yeah, thats why I'm doing this." I said.  
  
"Well, who you going with?"  
  
I sighed. "Tyson."  
  
I listened as she burst out with laughter. "Sorry, but thats just funny. Alright, so what do you want me to do?"  
  
I smirked. "I'm having revenge so.....I want to embarrass him at school and at the prom." I watched as a smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"No problem." She said and began to brush my hair. "But...Your going to have to loose the triangles." She said.  
  
"Alright...Just cause I want revenge."  
  
"Alrighty." She put gel in my hair, then brushed it down. "Hm, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well.....He hates it when I'm dressed in dark clothes...So, maybe for the prom I'll put on a white dress, and black make up." I said.  
  
"Man..Thats some revenge!! He's going to flip, and when I'm done with you, he will never be mad at you again." I smirked.  
  
"Perfect." When my hair was finished it reached my mid back. She tied it up at the end, saying that it was what her cousin did.  
  
"Your going to be my cousin, if anyone asks, Ok?" I nodded. "Now, for the clothes you'll wair at school...I had some things in mind." She dragged me towards her closet and made me hold some clothes. Then, Hilary told me to put them on.  
  
I did so, and looked myself over. I had on a short, skin tight, sleeveless black shirt, with baggy black pants. "Wow."  
  
"You'll wair that during school. For the prom." She pulled out what looked like a wedding dress. "Put this on." I did. It stuck to me like a second skin on top, and from the waist and lower it spread out. It was laced behind me. "And then you can wair black lip stick. I just happen to have black make up, Kai."  
  
I smirked. "Thanks Hilary." She then started to add make up and paint my nails. I was soon done.  
  
"Oh and about the chest." She pulled out something and put them down to my chest. "These are rubber, if your wondering. But, the come off when you add hot water, mostly they look real, and I got a big size, since I know what Tyson wants."  
  
I blushed, while she chuckled. She then handed me a bag of pills. "Mariah gave them to me earlier, they make your voice seductive like." I took them, and popped one into my mouth. "Take on each day, they will stop by midnight." I nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Alright then, go get back into the first clothes and head out." I nodded.  
  
Soon, I was leaving. She put everything in a bag for me. I met up with Max, who looked nothing like the Max I knew.  
  
***********  
Max's POV  
***********  
  
I stared wide eyed at Kai, who I didn't even notice intill he called out my name. That was real shocking. He also stared wide eyed at me. "Well, should we surprise the boys?" He smirked, I grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
He thought for a moment. "There probably at Ty's." We both walked towards Tyson house. I had my thoughts on Rei. What would he think of me? What would he say? All of this made me nervous.  
  
After what seemed like hours, we made it to Ty's house. We knocked on the dojo's door, waiting for them to answer. Kai put a finger to my lips. "I'll do the talking." I nodded.  
  
Kenny answered the door. "Hello, may I help you?"  
  
Kai blinked innocently, "Yeah, your the bladebreakers, right?"  
  
"Yeah Miss, do you want to something?" Kenny asked, feeling nervous.  
  
"Yes, I would like to speak to Tyson. He-" Once hearing his name, Tyson was at the door. He stared wide eyed at Kai.  
  
He took Kai's hand. "Can I help you."  
  
"Mm..Yes." Kai whispered and gently kissed his cheek. I watch as a blush formed on his cheek.  
  
"Wow....Where have you been all my life." I held back my laughter.  
  
"Around." Kai whispered.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" He then turned to me, blushing. "Wow, another hot one!!"  
  
I put a hand to my mouth, and made a giggle sound. This made him blushed and take my hand. "You can't have both of us." Said Kai.  
  
"Why not?" He pouted.  
  
"Whats going on Ty?" We turned to Rei, who blushed once seeing us. "Uh...Hi."  
  
"Hi." Me and Kai bowed our heads.  
  
He then notice Tyson. "Hey, don't make them fell uncomfortable." Tyson let go of my hand, but held onto Kai's.  
  
"Well, I want one of them."  
  
"But, don't you have Kai?" Rei asked.  
  
Tyson pouted. "He's mean to me. At least I know she isn't."  
  
Kai glared at Tyson, "How do you know I'm not mean?" She kicked him in his back leg. He yelled and tripped.  
  
"What was that for?!" He screamed, and regained his position.  
  
"All three of you are idiots." Kai said, getting angry.  
  
"Who are you?!" Tyson asked.  
  
"Jack ass, I'm Kai."  
  
All three of them looked at us shocked. I smiled. "Yep."  
  
"Wow....I never knew Kai could look so hot!!!!!!"  
  
Rei smiled at me. "I could see you got help."  
  
I blushed. "Yeah, Mariah helped me and Hilary helped Kai." I answered.  
  
He continued to smiled at me. "Don't worry, I think you look sexy."  
  
My blushed darkened. "Wow, thanks Rei."  
  
I watched Tyson wrap an arm around Kai's neck. "Yep, I can see it now, the prom...The rest of the school year.....Oh what joy lies for is." He said.  
  
"You better watch it Ty."  
  
He smirked. "So, why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Well, I have a sexy voice, and thats what people do when they have a sexy voice."  
  
He looked surprised. "Really?"  
  
"Nope." Kai answered.  
  
"So, what are you doing about school tomorrow?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, were going to be new students." Tyson looked up.  
  
"Since your new and hot, we better protect you. The guys at school will be all over you and want to get you into bed with them."  
  
Me and Kai shuddered. "You just had to say that?" Kai asked.  
  
****************  
Chapter 2 finished  
****************  
  
Kaim: Hehe, very long chappie.  
  
Chibi: Hope you enjoy.  
  
Kaim: Yep!!!  
  
Siren: We love reviews!!!!!  
  
Eve: Cause they make us happy!!!!!! 


End file.
